Rosa hybrida/Hybrid Tea Rose Plant.
cv. xe2x80x98Delbirosxe2x80x99.
The new variety of Rosa hybrida Hybrid Tea rose plant was created in France by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) was the xe2x80x98Krimonyxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 8,845). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) was the xe2x80x98Meicofumxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,997). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
xe2x80x98Krimonyxe2x80x99xc3x97xe2x80x98Meicofumxe2x80x99.
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and 189 small plants were obtained that were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found through careful study that the new variety of Hybrid Tea rose plant of the present invention exhibits the following combination of characteristics:
(a) from a physical point of view forms green mature wood, displays a bushy growth habit, and forms attractive long-lasting bicolored light pink and darker pink double flowers, and
(b) from the biological point of view forms semi-vigorous to vigorous vegetation, produces flowers in abundance, exhibits the ability readily to be forced, and is resistant to diseases.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry and is particularly well suited for growing in the greenhouse for the production of attractive long-lasting turbinate cut flowers which are a bicolored clear light pink and darker pink.
The new variety can be readily distinguished from its parental varieties in view of the combination of characteristics described herein. For instance, the xe2x80x98Krimonyxe2x80x99 variety commonly forms flowers having approximately 45 petals while those of the new variety commonly display approximately 32 petals. Also, the xe2x80x98Krimonyxe2x80x99 variety forms broad-ovate flower buds while the flower buds of the new variety are ovate. The flowers of the xe2x80x98Meicofumxe2x80x99 variety are darker in coloration than those of the new variety, and the buds of the xe2x80x98Meicofumxe2x80x99 variety prior to the break of the calyx are shorter and commonly measure approximately 25 mm in length while those of the new variety commonly measure approximately 29 mm in length.
The new variety exhibits medium length and relatively straight stems, rigid and substantially straight peduncles, an excellent ability to be forced under greenhouse growing conditions, and a good vase life for the distinctive clear pink and darker pink turbinate blossoms.
The new variety has been found to undergo asexual propagation and can be readily reproduced by conventional routes, such as budding (i.e., eye grafting), the rooting of cuttings and tissue culture. Asexual reproduction by the above-identified routes as performed at Hyxc3xa9res, France, has demonstrated that the characteristics of the new variety are stable and are strictly transmissible from one generation to another.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Delbirosxe2x80x99 variety.